Getting Out Of The Sun
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: Pip just wants to read in the library, but the sun won't leave his poor eyes alone. Damien decides to help him, and they end up having a cute moment all to themselves. Rated T for Damien's swearing.


Author's Note: Inspired by a morning here at my school's library, these two were the first I thought of. I've got Dip on the brain. uwu

Vladimir: We should be doing homework.

Me: We'll get to it, Vladdy. We'll get to it.

Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, we wouldn't have to wait as long for new episodes. Who's excited for new episodes?! X3

/OO/

It was a day like any other at South Park Elementary, and I was sitting on a bench in the library with my new friend, Damien. He was ranting about his father bringing eternal hellfire down on our world, and I was just trying to read a book called "If You Give A Mouse A Cookie", as I was genuinely interested in why someone would do that, and what the mouse would do if you gave it one. My eyes nearly shut as a particularly bright ray of sunlight came in from a window across from us, making me hold a hand up in an attempt to block it. This worked at first, but after about a minute, my arm grew tired. I put my arm down and moved to my left, about an inch closer to Damien, sighing in relief at no longer feeling the light in my eyes.

Damien didn't seem to notice me, still going on about the darkness his father would bring about. 'He certainly is an interesting character,' I thought. I went back to reading my book, smiling at the silly mouse's antics. Just as I finished reading it, I closed my eyes as the bright sunlight once again shone directly in my face. 'Oh, it just doesn't want to leave me alone.' I moved over to my left, even closer to Damien, our thighs almost touching. I didn't want to move any further, as I would hat to invade his personal space and make him upset at me.

"One day, you will all suffer!" Damien shouted. "My father will bring hell on earth when he arrives! He will-"

"Shhhh!" The librarian hushed Damien from across the room, holding a finger to her pursed lips.

I watched as Damien glowered at the woman before raising a hand, making one of the heavier books fly across the room and slam into her face, knocking her out cold. "That will teach that lowly human not to mess with the son of Satan! All will bow down before me!"

"Um, Damien, was that really necessary?" I asked. "After all, this is a library. You're supposed to be quiet in a library."

"Ha! I am royalty! I am above such rules that you foolish mortals have to follow!" Damien stood up on the bench, holding his arms up above him. "I am the antichrist! The demon of all demons! Future ruler of this land, Hell, and all the heavens!" Damien was met with no response, the library having emptied out by now. Only the few studious kids in South Park came there most mornings, and since no teacher had given any projects or difficult assignments recently, we and the still unconscious librarian were te only ones in the room.

I shook my head and picked up another book, waiting for him to calm dow. "You've got about ten years before any of that will happen, Damien. Why not just enjoy your time here until then?"

Damien grumbled a bit and sat back down, crossing his arms. "I suppose you do have a point. I have ten years to wait until I come of age to rule, and there is not much I can do to speed up time."

I smiled and opened up my book. "Exactly." Just as I looked down to start reading it, the sunlight coming in from the window shifted and shone in my face again, causing me to close one of my eyes and hold up a hand to shade myself.

"Oh for fuck's sake, come here." Damien suddenly said, lifting his arm and wrapping it around my shoulders, causing me to let out a squeak in surprise. He pulled me close to his side, and I could feel how hot he was, making me blush when I realized I'd never been close enough to feel him. 'I suppose that's normal, for a demon...' I thought.

"Um, Damien, what are you doing?" I asked him, confused by his behavior. I turned my head to look at him, and saw that he was determinedly looking away from me, a sort of stubborn and embarrassed look on his face, like he wanted to deny the fact that he was hugging me. It might have been my imagination, but... Was that the slightest bit of pink in his cheeks? 'Is Damien actually blushing?'

Damien huffed a little, but still didn't look at me. "What does it look like, human? I was getting annoyed with those faces you were making every time the sun got in your eyes, and I do not normally do things like this, so you had better be grateful!"

I looked at him for a few moments before a smile broke out on my face and I wrapped my arm around Damien's side, returning the hug. "Thank you, Damien. This is very kind of you."

Damien scoffed and looked down at me, appearing insulted. "I am not kind! This is purely for my own benefit. I do not like seeing your face when it is in pain."

My smile widened, and I leaned my head on Damien's chest. "Thank you," I said again, "You have my word that I won't tell anyone about this."

"Hmph, you had better not." Damien said, then turned his head away from me. We sat there like that for a few minutes, the silence and warmth of his body almost lulling me to sleep. What kept me from crossing the line into dreamland was yet another attack from that same beam of sunlight that had started this, shining into my eyes and making me flinch, making my eyes squeeze shut and my face screw up in discomfort.

Damien sighed, looking down at me. "Again? What are you, some kind of sun magnet?"

I smiled sheepishly, turning my head to press it against Damien's chest. "Maybe." My voice came out muffled. "I- Oh!" I felt myself being grabbed and pulled to the side, my hat falling off and my head landing in Damien's lap. My face felt hot at this contact, and I turned my head to look up at Damien. "Um..."

Damien was looking away from me, like I'd expected him to be, but this time I was positive I could see a very light blush on his face. "Is the light bothering you now?" He asked.

I shook my head, shifting so I was lying on my side, and moved my right arm next to my face. I lay there for a few minutes, my eyes slowly starting to close. Just as they were nearly shut, they widened in surprise at the touch of Damien's hand on my head. I smiled a little, feeling him run his fingers through my hair, and relaxed at the calming effect it had. I closed my eyes and heard Damien start talking, probably thinking I actually was asleep.

"I..." Damien's high-pitched voice sounded nervous. "I am not sure why, but for some reason, I like this human. He is the only one that I do not wish to see burst into flames, aside from my father, of course. I will make sure no harm comes to him when I am with him."

This brought tears to my eyes, and I moved closer to the demon. "Thank you, Damien. I like you, too, and it makes me so happy to hear that you're going to protect me."

Damien sputtered, surprised at hearing me talk. "Y-you're awake?" He asked, embarrassed from me hearing him.

I smiled, not opening my eyes as I nodded. "I am. I knew you were a good person, even if you are the antichrist. I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

"Pip..." Damien sounded a little sentimental. "I am pure evil! I could burn you alive right now if I wanted to! How can you possibly like me?"

I wanted to laugh at how silly he was being, but I refrained from doing so to not make Damien angry. "You've always treated me nicely. So long as you aren't cruel to me, I don't have a reason not to like you."

I heard Damien sigh and continue running his fingers through my hair. "You are far too nice a person, Pip. That is why people beat you up all the time."

I laughed a little. "I know, but now I have you to keep me safe, so I've got no reason to be afraid."

Damien's fingers stopped moving. "Yes, you do. As long as I'm a demon, you have plenty of reasons to be afraid of me."

I pushed myself up with one hand on Damien's thigh, feeling him stiffen a little at the touch, and turned around to look at him. "Damien, have you ever done anything to hurt me?" I asked.

"Well, no, but-"

"Are you planning on hurting me?" I interrupted.

"Of course not!" Damien yelled, then looked shocked at how fiercely he denied that.

I smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then why should I worry?"

Damien looked away and muttered something under his breath. "G-go back to your nap before class starts."

I laughed and hugged him for a moment, then lay down on his lap, getting comfortable again. "You know," I said, "You're my first real friend. I hope we stay on good terms for a very long time."

Damien stroked my hair, sighing softly. "As do I, Pip. As do I."

/OO/

Author's Note: There! Finally done! I started this on Tuesday, and was hoping to have it done by then, but life got in the way. Sorry if this sucks, I just wasn't sure exactly how to end it. Any suggestions? I know this might piss off a friend of mine who's been like "Update A Demon's Curse Already!", but I'm just feeling the inspiration in all my other fics and fics-to-be. I might try working on a bit Kid Icarus Uprising next, and some Mother/Earthbound, too. Are any of my followers lovers of the Mother/Earthbound fandom? That would be so cool. Well, don't forget to review, favorite, all those lovely things. See you next time, my lovleies!


End file.
